


So, Did You Hear?

by Otava



Series: Metamorphosis of a Friendship [2]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Recovery, Small arguments, Story based of image, a beautiful image, is that the ship name?, jackmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is released from Obsidian Clinic after spending a significant amount of time there recovering.<br/>Jackson visits him at his home.</p><p>Unneeded sequel to <a>An Unconscious Interaction</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Did You Hear?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I wasn't going to post this because it horribly sucks, but what the hell, eh? (I'm not proud of this)  
>  **Story based off of/ prompted by[THIS LOVELY UNREALTED ART](http://danathur.tumblr.com/post/148802312874/alan-foster-the-fall)**
> 
> Beta by [Breezling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezling/pseuds/Breezling). Special thanks to my lovely beta for writing/ researching all the medical stuff! Also for the image/ prompt!

“So, did you hear? Reid’s finally been released.”

The news of Reid’s recovery brought great joy to Jackson's heart. He had to go and see him immediately. 

“Where is he?” Jackson prompted, trying not to sound too interested.

“He’s been returned to his home. Should be there by now.”

Jackson promptly stopped what he was doing, wiped his hands of the bloody mess and immediately grabbed his coat and hat, prepared to leave posthaste. Reid was finally well and Jackson was prepared to run all the way to Reid’s place to see him.

As soon as he closed the door to his bedroom, he wildly rushed out of the building. Heads turned in his direction as he scampered out like a madman. Reid’s place was only a few blocks from the station house, so he ran full speed until he arrived to his destination. Urgently, he pounded on the door, the whole situation feeling unreal and making him dizzy with glee. “Reid! Reid! Are you there?” He heard footsteps coming his way, moments later the door slowly began to unlock.

“Hello, Jackson” Reid smiled weakly in the doorway. He was in a state of undress with just his waistcoat on, his hair was messy, his face was sporting a bit of stubble, and he looked rather pale but otherwise good.

“Reid!” Jackson said, throwing himself into Reid’s arms a bit too roughly. The combination of Jackson’s sudden weight and Reid’s medical state of imbalance caused the two fall over together. Reid let out a pained ‘omph!” sound and a whimper as he made contact with the floor. “Sorry did I hurt you?” Jackson asked laughing slightly at the whole ridiculousness of the whole situation.

“Only a little,” Reid smirked, dragging Jackson more comfortably on top of him and trying not to wince. “This is the best I’ve felt weeks.”

“I probably should get off of you, huh?”

“If you want.” Reid said plainly.

Jackson actually _didn’t_ want to, but did anyhow because Reid was a injured man and he was probably hurting him..

“So what did I miss whilst I was sleeping?” Reid questioned.

“Oh, you know the usual stuff and such. Not much, actually,” Jackson spoke, helping himself and Ried off the floor and to the table where they could sit more comfortably. “But It was strange not havin’ you there, Ried. I missed your presence more than I’d like to admit.”

“How much are you willing to admit?” Reid questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“Let’s just say a lot.” 

Reid smiled quietly into his glass. He then looked up at Jackson. “Dr Frayn mentioned a new procedure you tried on me…”

“Oh,” Jackson nervously spoke, “About that. It has been tested before. I wasn’t just using you as a lab rat or anything; I assure you it was safe.” Jackson looked at the shaved patch of hair that was just starting to regrow on the right side of Reid’s head.

Reid noticed how nervous Jackson got at his comment. “I would simply like to know the details of it… you know I am an enthusiast of medical advancements…”

Jackson swallowed, taken aback; it was going to be a bit strange to talk about a procedure that he had performed on Reid to save his life. Doing it was surreal enough and explaining it to the man himself was going to be equally so. It was hard to not see Reid as the man he loved while he was performing the task and he did not wish to relive those moments.

“It’s a quite simple procedure in theory” he said. “I drilled a hole on your temporal bone to let the pressure out and drain the excess blood and fluid” he started, wondering how to explain the rest of it to Reid. “We let it opened and use some iodine to keep the wound clean until your brain was back to the normal size” he continued. “I am glad to see it worked, though” he said with an excited smile. Jackson was always amused about how Reid shared his passion for science. He had to hold himself back not to touch the still visible line of stitches partially hidden by Reid’s hair growing back. 

“Fascinating,” Reid breathed. “Thank you, Captain. It seems that I owe you my life.”

“Can I see, the wound?”Jackson asked. Reid gave him a quizzical look. “To make sure it's healing properly,” he clarified. “ I haven't been able to visit you in awhile due to ‘certain’ circumstances…”

Reid cocked his head, bearing the wound towards Jackson who gently examined his handiwork. “Stitches can probably be removed soon. I did a good job here.”

A faint smile spread across Reid’s face.“Do you think you can remove them when the time comes? You put them in, after-all.”

“I’d be happy to,” Jackson said, running his fingers absentmindedly through Reid’s hair as he removed his fingers. 

Reid leaned into his gentle touch with his eyes closed. Something about that feeling seemed to calm him.

Reid didn't remember much after he had been shot. He didn’t even remember much of his stay at Obsidian Clinic if he was going to be completely honest with himself. He did remember seeing, Drake, Jackson and even Abberline a few times when he was going in and out of consciousness. He had only been fully lucid for the past week. Mathilda and Cobden visited him everyday and he was thankful for that but he hated his daughter seeing him in such a condition. The poor girl was still getting over major trauma and she didn’t deserve to see her father in such a state.

“So where’s your daughter, Mathilda?” Jackson interrupted Reid’s thought process, looking around. It was almost as if he knew that she was on Reid’s mind at the moment.

“Gone. Out with Cobden until further notice.”

“Ah. Do you need somebody to stay with you until she returns?”

“I could use some company, yes. Being cooped up in there was hell.”

Jackson paused. “Thinking you could die any moment was hell too,” he said softly.

“What was that?”

“On nothing-,” Jackson deflected.

“Jackson.”

“Reid. You shoulda seen yourself the day you got shot. You looked bad. Nobody thought you were going to make it.”

“I did.”

“But that’s not the point goddammit!” Jackson raised his voice. “Look, I know you don’t need to hear this but everybody was worried about you. What happened to you was a big deal!”

“You don’t think that don’t know this!” Reid shouted back. “ I am perfectly aware that I almost died. Do not think for a second that I thought otherwise when I was in and out of consciousness! It may still happen, yet. I might succumb to infection or another medical event any second. I have been told this constantly before my release. Yes, I was lucky to survive and I am a changed man because of it.” Reid’s head throbbed with pain. “I have made peace with myself, have you?” 

“Not yet, no. There’s a lot of things I have to and want do before I can let myself die. There’s a lot of things you need to do too, Reid!” You can’t just think like that. You have a daughter again.”

“I made a new will for her while I was in hospital...”

“Reid!

“Every day I go to work, I may meet my maker. I just happened to get closer to him this time. This is not the first brush with death and won’t be my last. True, this experience was definitely my worst, by far but mainly due to the aftermath and recovery time, not the event itself. I had to sit in a hospital bed for weeks, with only my thoughts to occupy me for most of the day. Do you know how difficult that was? I am being logical about my attitude; I am being rational. I have thought about all the outcomes of this tragedy all the way through for hours on end. I am content with my life.”

Jackson's face looked pained. “Yes, you’re right, it _was_ different this time. I really thought you were going to die. So much so that I made make a promise with myself.” Jackson drew a deep breath. “Reid, If I don’t say this now I’m never going to say it. I care about you, I mean _really_ care about you, Reid.”

“Jackson, I-”

“I felt sick when I heard that you got shot. It was the worst feeling I've ever had. I know that we haven’t been the closest these past few years, but goddamit, Reid, I need you in my life.” Jackson’s voice was choked up, all the emotions he felt for Reid over the years coming back to him at once. He closed his eyes and put his head down to try to stop himself from crying.

Reid could tell that Jackson was being genuine. He had always suspected that Jackson had feelings for him as he did for him. Seeing Jackson almost breaking down right in front of his eyes gave him courage. Reid touched the side of Jackson’s face, causing him to look up at him with watery eyes. 

The two exchanged a kiss.


End file.
